La prophetie
by titepuce42
Summary: Une étrange jeune fille entre dans la vie du pharaon, elle va lui révéler un bien terrifiant secret....


Prologue: Il y a 5000 ans, l'Egypte antique était dirrigé par le plus grand pharaon qu'elle n'est jamais eu: Atem. L'egypte était souvent attaquée et il appartenait au pharaon et à ses prêtes de protéger les habitants. Or un jour, 4 sorciers particulièrements puissants firent appellent au: 4 miraculeuses, 4 déesses du feu, de la terre, de l'eau et du vent: Feula, Terra, Aqua et Winda. Les pouvoirs étaient démeusurés et elles se mirent, sous les ordres des 4 sorciers,à detruir toutes forment de vie. Le pharaon envoya la population egyptienne en lieu sur et la le combat du destin commença.  
Le combat dura des jours durant, la femme du pharaon: Anisha, fut tuée; ainsi que plusieurs prêtes: Karim, Shada, Isis, Akunadin furent tués il ne restait que: Mahado et Seto. la bataille continuait à faire rage, la fille de Seto fut tué et il se suicida, ne pouvant vivre sans elle; le Pharaon avait perdu tout espoir de victoire alors il enferma son esprit dans le puzzle du Millenium pour obtenir un pouvoir suffisament grand pour les detruir.  
Les 4 sorciers furent vaincus et les 4 Miraculeuses demantelées et enfermées à jamais.  
Du moins s'est se que tout le monde de temps de telles puissances resteront enfermées? Surement pas à jamais...

Yugi avait le sommeil très agité, il finit par se reveillé en sursaut.  
-Tout va bien Yugi?  
Yugi venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits.  
-Oui sa va merci Atem.  
-Tu as encore fais le même cauchemard?  
-Oui c'est toujours le même, je suis en Egypte avec Téa, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba et le pays est ravagé de part et d'autre et tous se font tuer après tu apparait et je me reveille.  
-Tu crois que sa un rapport avec mon passé?  
-Se n'est pas impossible, je ne sais pas s'est tellement etrange...  
-J'espère qu'on se trompe.  
Yugi se rallongea et se rendormit bien vite, Atem resta songeur et ne parvint pas à s'endormir.  
Au même moment desert Egyptient:  
-??????: Enfin nous vous avons retrouvez.  
.??????: Commençons l'incantation.  
-??????: Oui allons y  
-??????: je m'en charge: Creatures du passé, enfouis içi depuis des années, montrez nous votre beautées encore une fois, obéissez nous et tuez le pharaon.  
Le sol se mit à trembler, il y eu une lumière blanche aveuglante et 4 jeunes filles sortirent de la terre, à en jugé par leurs tailles et leurs aspets elles devaient avoir 13 ans, l'une avait les cheveux rouge et des yeux oranges, l'autre des cheveux chatins très foncé et des yeux noirs, une autre des cheveux bleu et des yeux verts et la dernière des cheveux blanc et des yeux gris.  
-Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, vient à moi! Une jeune fille fendit l'air et se dirrigea droit sur le jeune homme, elle s'arrêta et s'appreta à jetter son attaque final.  
-Papa, NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Une fille d'une dizaines d'années s'interposa pour protéger le jeune homme.  
-Samia NON!!!!!!!!!! Pas sa!!!!!!!  
Le jeune homme serra le corps inerte de la fillette contre lui.  
-Seto il est trop tard, vient laisses là.  
-Ma...fille...ma...vie...  
-Seto on a besoins de toi! SETO!!!  
Le jeune homme ordonna à son dragon d'attaquer la jeune fille.  
-SETO!!!!!!!!! NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
La jeune fille riposta, elle lança une attaque sur le dragon qui disparus ne laissant aucune traçe de lui. Seto tomba en même temps, Atem le retint mais il était déjà mort.  
-Non!!!!!!!!!!! Seto venait de se reveiller en sursaut, jamais avant il n'avait fait un tel rêve tout était étrange.  
Et si les 4 Miraculeuses étaient revenus????? Que se passerait il??????????,  
A suivre.

Le lendemain, Yugi se reveilla en retard (il avait très mal dormit cette nuit là) il s'habilla à 100 à l'heure et partit pour le lycée; en esperant pouvoir chasser ce rêve de sa tête. Il heurta qulqu'un cela le tira de ses rêveries:  
-Désolé.  
En se relevant il remarqua que la personne était couverte de la tête au pieds et avait un voile qui chachait son visage. C'était une fille!  
-?????: Le temps de la félicité est terminé pharaon, les 4 Miraculeuses ont été libéré par les 4 sorciers.  
-Quoi????????De quoi parlez vous?????????? Qui êtes vous???????????????  
-?????: Venez place des âmes ce soir avec vos amis et Seto Kaiba je vous expliquerais, en attendant prenez ceci, elle lui tendit une petite sphère noire, elle vous protegera des 4 Miraculeuses, son pouvoir les effrais.  
-Attendez, ne partez pas...  
-Ce soir à 20h place des âmes.  
Yugi resta là sans bouger avec sa sphère dans le creux de sa main. Il courut jusqu'au lycée, une fois là-bas il raconta toute l'histoire à ses amis et à Kaiba.  
-Bon tu ma bien fais perdre mon temps Yugi, merci beaucoup.  
Kaiba fit mine de partir mais Joey s'interposa  
-Kaiba s'est serieux bon sang, peut être que tu t'en fou mais pense un peu aux autres! Ou à ton frère!  
Kaiba resta là sans rien dire.  
-Je suis sur que tu as fais un rêve toi aussi Seto, demanda Yugi.  
-Qu'es se que sa change!  
-Beaucoup de choses! Justement!  
Kaiba ne sachant quoi dire repliqua sans un regard.  
-Très bien je viendrais, vous pouvez comter sur moi.  
Yugi lui sourit.  
-Merci Seto.  
La journée parut interminable, Yugi voyait que Kaiba avait peur mais de quoi? Peut être de la même chose que Yugi.  
Le soir arriva bien vite et Yugi était terrorisé.  
-Tout ira bien Yugi ne t'inquiète pas! Je te le promet!  
-Merci Atem.  
Tous se retrouvèrent sur la place, même Kaiba mais il était venu avec Makuba, avait il peur pour lui? La jeune fille arriva toujours voilée de la tête aux pieds. Kaiba s'enerva.  
-Qui êtes vous bon sang qu'es ce que vous nous voulez?  
La jeune fille eleva son voile et tout de suite Atem prit la place de Yugi. Elle avait un visage assé rond, de grands yeux noirs une peau très matte et de long cheveux noirs: elle devait être egyptienne.  
Atem s'approcha de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. La jeune fille se blottit contre lui, elle pleurait.  
-Enfin tu es là Anisha.

-Enfin tu es là Anisha, Atem pleurait lui aussi, elle se serra de plus en plus contre lui.  
-Tu, dois te souvenir maintenant.  
-Oui...  
-Alors tu sais que si je suis là...  
-Les 4 Miraculeuses le sont aussi.  
Joey ne tenait plus en place il explosa.  
-Vous pouriez expliqué ont a du mal à suivre!!!!  
Ils arrètèrent et elle regarda ses amis.  
-Se sont tes amis n'es ce pas?  
-Oui, et là bas...  
-Seto, j'aurais dus m'en douter, enfin je vais tout vous expliquer:  
Il y a 5000 ans Atem regnait sur l'Egypte avec moi pour femme mais 4 sorciers particulièrement puissants lierèrent les 4 Miraculeuses, il s'agit de 4 déesses: du feu, de la terre, de l'eau et du vent, ils les ont envoyés pour detruir le monde. Je me fit gravement bléssée et avant de mourir Atem enferma mon esprit dans la sphère d'initié; le combat continua jusqu'à se que Atem decide d'enfermer son esprit dans le puzzle poue arrivé à les detruir, mais aujourd'hui si je suis là cela signifit que les 4 le sont aussi que je suis liée avec elles. Dons les sorciers ou leur descendants les ont libérés, elles sont très malignent et très belles.  
Il eu un grand silence, tout le monde resta sous le choc.  
-En gros le monde à besoins de vous et surtout de Atem, moi et Seto. Car vous avez déjà aidez par le passé à les vaincres.  
-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais s'est stupide vient Makuba ont rentrent.  
Makuba ne bougea pas.  
-Tu m'entends ont rentrent.  
-Non! Je les crois et je veux aider!  
-Makuba...  
-Tu n'en as rien faire tu t'en fiche de tout le monde mais pas moi! Alors fais se que tu veux mais peut être que si je me fais tuer tu réagira!  
Personne ne dit rien, Seto se rapprocha de son frère et se mit à genoux, il le serra contre lui.  
-Jamais je n'ais dis que je voulais que tu meurs, je tiens trop à toi Makuba, Seto enfouis sa tête sur l'epaule de Makuba et pleura silencieusement, avant de dire.  
-Très ien je vous aiderais!  
Tous sourir en particulier Atem et Anisha.  
-Mais se ne sera pas simple, dit elle, pour les combattre ils nous faut les armes ancestrales. Mais elles sont enfouient depuis des siècles en Egypte, sans ses armes nous n'avons aucunes chances. Atem lui serra la main très fort avant de la serrer tendrement contre lui.

Personne ne dit rien, Atem se mit à parler.  
-On a pas 36 solutions de toute façon, il faut allé en Egypte cherché les armes at les objets disparuts et...  
Anisha le coupa.  
-Les objets, ont été confiés à la famille Ishtar, ils entrent de bonne main, mais les armes ont disparuts. Mais sans elles nous sommes perdus.  
Elle tremblait au fur et à mesur qu'elle parlait, Atem la serra doucement.  
-De tout façon j'irais en Egypte avec toi Anisha.  
Elle se redressa et regarda Atem, jamais elle ne se sentit autant amoureuse.  
-Nous aussi ont vient même si on ne serrent à rien, Atem et Anisha se retournèrent en même temps, ils virent Joey, Tea, Tristan avancé vres eux.  
-On vous aidera autant qu'on le pourra.  
-Merci, vous êtes de vrais amis.  
Tous les regards se portèrent vers Seto, irait-il en Egypte? Anisha avanca vers lui.  
-Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller et je comprend très bien.  
Seto ne dit rien il se sentait ridicule là devant tout le monde.  
-Je te jure que sa n'arrivera pas, elle le serra contre elle, tout le pourrait pensé qu'il allait la repousser eh bien non, il la serra lui aussi. Elle se poussa et vit que Seto pleurait.  
-Je te le promait tu me crois moi?  
Il repondit de façon à peine audible.  
-oui.  
Anisha hocha la tête.  
-Il faut qu'on parte au plus tard, demain matin.  
Mais qu'avait Seto????????A suivre...

Tous rentrèrent, ils partiraient pour le Cair le lendemain matin à 4h 30, Anisha partit dormir à l'hotel ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par les parents de Yugi. Atem rendit à Yugi sa place.  
-Tu te souviens maintenant?  
-Oui de tout s'est Anisha qui m'y a aidé.  
-L'amour d'une fille sa change tout!  
Atem approuva et ils rentrèrent vite pour se préparer et eventuellement dormir un peu.  
Téa en rentrant pleura, elle était terrorisée, il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi; Trsitan et Joey la rassurèrent et ils rentrèrent chez eux.  
De leurs côtés, les frères Kaiba rentrèrent chez eux aussi, Seto commenca à se preparer il vit que Makuba aussi.  
-Makuba tu ne viens pas.  
-Pourquoi grand frère? Pourquoi je ne dois pas venir?  
-S'est dangereux je ne veux pas.  
-Et alors s'est dangereux pour toi aussi!  
-Je m'en fiche tu ne viendras pas, et tu vas m'obeir!  
Makuba baissa la tête et commenca à pleurer.  
-Oui...je dois...attendre...que tu te fasses...tuer ou blésser s'est sa?  
Seto soupira et ne repondit rien, mais Makuba continua.  
-Tu veux me laisser seul! S'est se que tu as toujours voulus!  
Seto ne repondit rien et ignora son frère. Makuba ne se retint plus et explosa.  
-JE TE DETESTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! PARS SI S'ES CE QUE TU VEUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Makuba quitta la chambre en larme, Seto se sentait coupable mais il faisait sa pour son bien. Avant de partir de chez lui, il vit Makuba endormit sur son lit, il lui caressa les cheveux avant de partir.  
Tous se retrouvèrent à l'aeroport Domino à 3h 50.  
-Bon on a plus qu'a partir, ou est Seto?  
-Je suis là, tu croiais que j'allais me degonfler Weelher.  
-Quand je pense qu'il va piloter...  
Anisha s'impatienta.  
-On a plus le temps! Il faut vraiment partir; ils s'envolèrent pour le Cair.  
Pendant ce temps en Egypte.  
?????: Ou sont les armes!  
?????: De quoi parlez vous????? quel armes??? je n'en sais rien!  
La jeune fille l'attrapa par la gorge et la souleva. Elle ressera son etreinte.  
?????:Ou sont elles!!! Je vais te tuer!! Je te jure que je vais le faire sale pute.  
????:Lache là, on obtiendra rien d'elle, elle est au service du pharaon. Nous devons les trouver nous mêmes avant le pharaon.  
Les jeunes filles s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon de lumière: jaune, bleu, blanche et brune.  
????: Elles sont partis mais nous nous sommes là et tu vas payer salope. L'homme poignarda la jeune fille...

Nos amis arrivèrent en Egypt vers 12h 30, tous pensèrent se faire accueillir par Marek et les autres mais seulement Odion vint les trouver.  
-Mon maitre vous attend.  
Il avait l'air très étrange. Atem prit la place de Yugi.  
-Il s'est passé quelque chose?  
Odion s'inclina.  
-S'est pour moi un honneur de recevoir son altesse le pharon et la pharaonne.  
-Reponds que s'est il passé.  
-Suivez moi.  
Tous le suivèrent avec la certitude que qelque chose était arrivé. Ils arrivèrent chez les Ishtar, ils trouvèrent Marek, assis par terre en larme: quelque chose était arrivé! Anisha s'approcha de lui.  
-Marek, que s'est il passé.  
Il avait du mal à parlé mais il raconta.  
-Elles sont venus, içi hier soir, elles cherchaient les armes. J'étais absent et Odion aussi, elles...elles...ont tués Ishizu!  
Anisha étouffa un cri, Téa s'effondra sur Joey, Kaiba lui ne dit rien et resta là le regard vide; Atem se releva et serra les poings.  
-Marek, je sais que tu sais ou sont les armes, par pitié dis le moi avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres victimes.  
Marek redressa la tête.  
-Elles sont dans le coffre, dans le petit passage, tu vois ou Anisha?  
La jeune fille venait à peine de se remettre de la nouvelle et hocha la tête.  
-Suivez moi. Tout le monde était en état de choc. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur, Anisha tapa sur une pierre et le mur s'ouvrit laissant place à un enorme coffre.  
-Les voilà. Anisha ouvrit le coffre: elles étaient là les armes ancestrales: enfin! Il y en avait quatre.  
-Voilà je vais remettre les armes au personnes destinés.  
Anisha prit le collier en or et en saphir, atem reçut une epée en or et en rubis et Kaiba lui un baton en or et en emmauraude.  
-Voiçi le collier de la paix, l'épée du courage, le baton de la victoire et...  
Elle s'avança vers Téa et lui remit une bague en or.  
-Et la bague de la sagesse.  
Téa resta bouche bée.  
-Anisha sa ne peut pas être moi je...je...  
-je sais que tu dois être effrayée Téa mais s'est bien toi, l'élus pour la bague. fais moi confiance Téa. S'il te plais.  
-Si tu le dis s'est que sa dois être vrais.  
Anisha lui sourit soudain le mur vola en eclat et derrière se trouvait un lynx! Le lynx sauta au moment ou il allait attraper le pharaon, un oiseau au milles couleurs surgit du ciel et fonça sur lui, le lynx, sans doute effrayé s'enfuie sous terre: etrange me direz vous? L'oiseau s'envola et disparut. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Anisha, était ce elle qui venait de faire à paraitre l'oiseau? Atem s'approcha d'elle.  
-Anisha comment...  
-Dans chaque arme il y a un animale, dans le collier le phenix, dans l'épée le loup, dans le baton le dragon et dans la bague le tigre. S'est mauvais signe, si elles ont envoyées un lynx s'était pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un içi et elles savent maintenant que nous sommes là et que nous avons les armes. Mieux vaut partir et en vitesse.  
Ils partirent mais ils se firent coincés par 4 hommes masqués...  
Les 4 hommes les empéchèrent de passé.  
-????: Vous n'irez pas plus loins.  
-????: Nous nous sommes battus pour ramener à la vie les 4 Miraculeuses.  
-????: Donnez nous les armes sinon  
-????: Nous nous serons obligés de les prendre par la force.  
Anisha s'avanca d'un pas et s'ecria.  
-Si vous les voulez venez donc les chercher!  
Les hommes se donnèrent la main et une créature à corps de chien et à 3 têtes sortie du sol. Anisha parut terrifiée Atem aussi.  
-Ils ont appelés le Centaure!  
Les hommes ensembles:  
-Maintenant Centaure detruit les et ramène nous les armes, la créature se rua sur eux, Atem frappa le sol avec son épée et un loup blanc au yeux bleus attrapa la créature à la gorge, le Centaure se debatit et fit tomber le loup. Atem ressentit une douleur dans l'epaule, et tous comprirent: ils étaient liés avec leur créatures! Anisha serra son collier et le phenix fendit l'air avant d'attraper le centaure et de le relacher, la créature se releva sans mal et se mit à courir droit sur le phenix qui venait de se poser; mais le dragon s'interposa et encaissa le choc. Kaiba tomba par terre à cause de la douleur, mais finit par se relever. Téa était tétanisée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle serra sa bague et le tigre arriva et se jetta sur le centaure; celui ci tomba et eu du mal à se relever les 4 créatures se ruèrent en même temps sur le Centaure et celui ci retomba mais ne se releva pas: il était vaincu!  
Les créatures repartirent et les 4 sorcier s'écroulèrent.  
-NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!! NOUS NE POUVONS PAS ETRE VAINCUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ils venaient de disparaitrent laissant derrière eux leurs capes noirs.  
-On a gagné!  
Téa venait de sauter sur Atem, Anisha alla voir Seto.  
-Merci de m'avoir protégée. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Seto ne dit rien, il lui decrocha à peine un sourir.Anisha leur dit qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'endroit ou le combat avait eu lieu il y a 5000 ans, Le Mont Oshinta.  
A l'autre bout de l'Egypte.  
-????: Les 4 sorciers ont perdus, quels incapables, si j'avais sus je...  
-????: Il fallait nous y attendre ils ont les armes et le pharaon et je...  
-????: Il va falloir rusés..  
-????: Winda, Feula , Aqua, taisez vous; j'ai trouvée le plant parfait pour les detruir.  
-Winda: On t'ecoute Terra.  
-Terra: Au lieu de les frappés physiquement, frappons les là ou on est sur de leur faire mal: dans leurs coeurs.  
-Winda, Feula, Aqua: De quoi es ce que tu parles?  
-Terra: Prenons leurs les personnes à qui ils tiennent le plus au monde...  
-Winda: J'étais déjà dis que tu étais geniale.  
Terra sourit, et lanca ses cheveux chatains derrière ses epaules.  
-Terra: Je sais oui, vous savez se qui vous restent à faire.  
Elles hochèrent la tête.  
-Terra: Pendant que vous irez les chercher je recevrais le pharaon comme il se doit.  
Les trois jeunes filles s'envolèrent et se séparèrent dans le ciel, Winda alla cherchée le grand père de Yugi, Winda le petit frère de Seto et Aqua quand à elle alla cherchée, les amis de Téa.  
Nos amis continuèrent de marchés dans l'Egypte jusqu'à se que Odion leur prêtent un 4x4 avant de retourner auprès de son maitre.  
-Je suis vraiment inquiète..  
Atem la serra contre lui.  
-De quoi exactement?  
-Se n'est pas normal qu'elles ne nous aient pas attaqués directement, elles ont autre chose en tête mais quoi?  
Seto sourit malgré la situation.  
-S'est qu'elles ont peur voilà tout.  
Joey se mit à rire.  
-Ouais s'est sa Kaiba, si elles ont faillis detruir le monde je doute fort qu'elles aient peur de nous.  
-Pour une fois Joey à raison.  
Joey commença à frapper amicalement Tristan.  
-Et moi je conduis Joey!  
Soudain une jeune file descendit du ciel, elle avait des cheveux bleus et des yeux verts.  
-Aqua! Anisha eu à peine le temps d'achevée ses paroles qu'Aqua se jetta sur la voiture, elle atrappa en Joey et Tristan, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, et se réenvola dans le ciel. Atem se rua en dehors de la voiture.  
-JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comment avait il put laissé faire sa?  
Tous levèrent la tête, deux faisceaux rouge et gris transpercèrent le ciel avant de disparaître dans la même direction que celle d'Aqua. Anisha remonta en voiture et mit le contact.  
-On doit faire vite! Très vite! Le mont Oshinta n'est plus loins, elles préparent un sale coupe je le sais.  
Ils roulèrent encore 45 minutes puis ils finirent par arriver au Mont Oshinta, d'abord ils ne vient que de vieilles ruines au pied de la montagne, ils continuaient d'avancés, toujours dans un silence presque inquiétant. Quand soudain il arrivèrnt devant un mur etlàils virent: le grand père de Yugi, Makuba, Joey et Tristan attachés par les poignets avec des bracelets d'or et des chaines en or, ils avaien taussi des cercles en or autour du coup et reliès à une chaine. La panique s'installa bien vite.  
-GRAND PERE!!!!!  
Yugi venait de prendre la place d'Atem  
-MAKUBA!!!!!  
-TRISTAN, JOEY!!!!!!!!!  
Ils se mirent à courir en direction du mur.  
-Grand es ce que sa va? Dis moi quelque chose!  
Il redressa la tête et sourit à son petit fils.  
-Je vais...bien Yugi ne t'inquiète..pas  
Yugi hocha la tête en guise d'aprobation. Jamais Yugi n'avait vut Kaiba autant inquièt.  
-Makuba, sa va aller? Il tremblait.  
-Seto, grand frère, détache moi! Par pitié detache moi.  
Seto commença à grimper sur le mur mais les 4 Miraculeuses arrivèrent par au dessus, Winda souffla et Seto tomba en arrière tellement la raffale fut violente.  
Terra: Comme on se retrouve mon pharaon, comme il y a 5000 ans, mais cette fois j'ai trouvée ton poits faible on dirait. Le combat du Destin va recommencrer...

Terra: Le combat du Destin ve recommencer...  
Aqua: mais cette fois...  
Feula: vous ne...  
Winda: gagnerez pas.  
Atem prit la place de Yugi et il se redressa et sortie son épée.  
-Relchez les tous sinon vous allez le regretter.  
Les 4 jeunes filles se mirent à rire à n'en plus finir, Anisha de colère se mit à crier.  
-Il vous a déjà battut, il recommencera!  
Terra sourit ainsi que ses soeurs.  
Terra: Sauf que maintenant nous avons se que vous chérissez le plus au monde alors, je vais vous le demander une dernière fois: donnez nous les armes ou nous les tuons.  
Atem, Seto et Téa étaient en etat de choc, que faire? Anisha s'avanca vers elles.  
-Jamais vous n'aurez les armes, bande de lâches! Venez donc les chercher!  
Les 4 Miraculeuses se mirent encore une fois à rire, et les 4 prirent leur envolent.  
-Terra: Avec joie! Elles se donnèrent la main et elles se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite, puis une lumière blanche aveuglante apparut et les 4 Miraculeuses n'étaient plus qu'une, une seul jeune fille à la peau matte, au cheveux rose pâles et au yeux violets.  
-Toutes ensembles: Nous avons fusionnées et maintenant vous allez mourir, elles détachèrent les prisonniers et s'envolèrent, elles firent à paraitre une épée et elles se mirent à dire.  
-Ttes ensembles: Vous allez payer les prix de votre inscousciance! Pharaon ton règne touche à sa fin!  
Atem courut vers son grand père et les autres et ils allèrent tous en lieu sur. Atem se redressa et se mit à dire.  
-Mon règne ne s'achevera pas mais il va commencé!  
Les 4 se mirent à sourir avant de brandir l'épée et de faire apparaitre 4 monstres.  
-Ttes ensemble: Voiçi les monstres qui vont vous anéantir laissez nous vous les présentez: le lynx, leviathan (sorte d'enorme serpent de mer), Feu d'armore (chien à deux têtes entouré de flamme), Wilburde (immense oiseau blanc): attaquez et tuez les tous sans exceptions!  
Les quatre monstres se ruèrent sur eux, mais Atem s'attendait à une telle attaque de leurs part et il brandit son épée, le loup encaissa le choc: Atem hurla de douleur. Anisha parut terrifiée, elle serra son collier et le phenix fendit l'air avant d'attraper Leviathan, celui ci se debattait tant que le phenix lacha prise: wilburde s'envola et un combat aérien s'engagea: Anisha souffrait, elle ne supportait plus, le lynx prit son élant et voulut se jeter sur elle mais Kaiba l'intercepta avec le dragon, il ressentit une douleur immense dans la poitrine, il se mit à hurler lui aussi.  
Joey, Tristan, Makuba et le granp père de Yugi regardèrent la scène avec horreur...ils étaient pétrifés! Téa quand à elle envoya son tigre qui se jetta sur le lynx et qui lui fit lacher le dragon, les deux commencèrent à se battrent; Téa pleurait tellement les coups lui faisaient mal, Atem se releva et envoya ordonna à son loup d'attaquer le leviathan, Seto vint l'aider: le leviathan ne pouvait plus, il fut bientôt vaincu. Les 4 se mirent à avoir un cri de douleur, mais elles se redressèrent bien vite: s'était loin d'être finit!  
Anisha était sur le point de craquer, elle était à moitiée morte, s'est Seto qui vint l'aider mais l'oiseau se montra plus malin et passa dèrrière le dragon et l'envoya à terre, si seto tenait encore debout cela relevait du miracle, l'oiseau ne bougea plus et le fixa avant de commencé à descendre en piqué, tous tournèrent la tête mais on entendit Makuba crier.  
-GRAND FRERE NON!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est lui qui reçus l'attaque, il roula sur plusieurs mètres: inerte...  
-Makuba non! Seto hurlait de douleur, Téa le protégea la deuxième fois de l'attaque de Wilburde et le loup lui sauta à la gorge avant de lui rompre le coup et de le tuer. Il ne restait désormait que Feu d'armore et le lynx, le phenix attrapa le lynx et il le jetta à terre celui ci se tua à cause du choc, les 4 hurlèrent de douleur mais tenaient encore bon, Feu d'armore resta impuissant façe aux attaque du phenix, du loup et du tigre. Les 4 tombèrent à terre et elles ne bougeaient plus.  
Tous se regardèrent, était ce finit? Seto rampa jusqu'à Makuba, il ne bougea pas, il le serra contre, Seto pouvait à peine respirer tellement il pleurait, tout le monde resta silencieux façe à la scène.  
-Reveilles toi...petit frère...pitié...  
Il le serra de plus en plus fort, il embrassa plusieurs fois son front continuant toujours à pleurer...  
Mais juste derrière eux, les 4 se remirent à bouger...  
Seto continuait de serrer le corps inerte de son petit frère, les autres étaient sous le choc mais les 4 se remirent à bouger, tous se retournèrent et ils le virent s'envoler de nouveau.  
-Ttes ensemble: Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir nous battres, bandes d'imbéciles il y a déjà un mort et bientôt il y en aura d'autres.  
Seto se retourna brusquement, il reprit son arme et invoqua son dragon, toute sa colère et son désespoir était réunit dans cette attaque. Le dragon s'envola mais, bien que affaiblie, les 4 le détruisirent. Seto tomba raide à côté de son petit frère, Anisha s'effondra en larmes.  
-J'avais promis...qu'il ne leur arriveraient rien!!!! POURQUOI!!!! Atem la serra contre lui.  
-Ce n'est...pas ta faute...  
Les 4 se mirent à rire.  
-Ttes ensemble: Maintenant vous allez tous mourir, elles firent appelle à une créature tellement monstrueuse qu'on ne peut meme pas l'imaginer. Atem et Anisha se relevèrent.  
-Sa se passe entre elles et nous Anisha.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, elle lui serra la main, Téa voulut se joindre à eux mais Atem la repoussa.  
-Non Téa, il y a déjà bien assez de victimes.  
-Mais...  
-..Pas de mais protèges les autres en cas de besoins. Téa hocha la tête en signe d'aprobation.  
-Anisha tu es prête?  
-Oui!  
Ils se tenaient toujours par la main et un hallo de lumière blanche se mit à les entourés, Atem et Anisha prononcaient des mots qui ressemblaient à une chanson.  
-Atem-Anisha: Fils de la lumière, Fille de la terre, entendez notre appel, revenez parmis nous, pour nous sauver, des 4 miraculeuses.  
La terre se mit soudain à trembler de toute part, les 4 avaient l'air horrifiées, et soudain de la terre sortir un homme et une femme entourés par une lumière dorée, ils se tenaient par la main et s'envolèrent et firent façe à la créature des  
-A-A: Voiçi la puissance ultime que jamais vous n'auriez pus imaginer Horus et Isis.  
Atem et Anisha serèrent leur main de plus en plus fort, Horus et Isis se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de lançer une attaque: un immense rayon de lumière dorée aveuglant détruisit le monstre. Les 4 se mirent à hureler de douleur et retombèrent au sol.  
-A-A: Et maintenant au nom de tout ceux que vous avez fais souffrir par le passés, pour Isis, pour Seto, pour Makuba...Horus-Isis attaquez et anéantissez les!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ils se mirent à tourner et ils lancèrent leur attaque finale: les 4 hurlèrent, il eu un flash aveuglant et à l'emplacement des 4 se trouvaient un ama de poussière...Horus et Isis retournèrent sous terre. De petites étincelles blanches planaient dans le ciel, plusieurs se posèrent sur Makuba, puis sur Seto; les deux frères finirent par se relever; personne n'en revenaient!  
-Grand frère!  
-Makuba!  
Seto serra Makuba contre lui et se remit à pleurer. Soudain Anisha tomba par terre.  
-Anisha!  
Atem la retint, elle paraissait très faible et pleurait.  
-Tu l...e savait...Atem...que si elles...mouraient...je mouraient...je suis revenue juste...pour...les tuer...et ensuite...je...dois...  
-Non Anisha...tu ne vas pas...mourir...je t'aime mon amour...ne meurt pas!!!!!  
Anisha lui caressa la joue et lui sourit.  
-Je...t'...aime  
Elle s'effondra, Atem hurla de douleur et la serra contre lui. Joey, Tristan et Téa l'entourèrent et pleurèrent également. Atem continuait de pleurer et soudain le corps d'Anisha disparut laissant place à des centaines d'étincelles rose qui peu à peu allaient rejoindre le ciel, Atem les regardaient s'envoler, il pleurait toujours. Puis il remarqua, par terre, le pendentif d'Anisha il le prit et le serra contre lui, dessus était inscrit: A-A Forever. 


End file.
